Clever Entertainment
Clever Entertainment Ltd. is a British film and television production company founded by Max Andrew. It also used to be a former video game publisher until April 23, 2016, when Clever Games took over publishing duties. It's best known for creating franchises like Bluiens, Space Babiz, Blomics and 3D-Man, not to mention Logo Intro Bloopers. They used to own the intellectual property rights to Ace Jayson internationally after Sky Entertainment sold the rights to the company, but they sold the rights back to Sky on March 30, 2018. The company used to be independent until October 12, 2017, when Max Andrew formed a holding company called Clever Entertainment Group and took over all of Clever Entertainment's divisions and subsidiaries and became Clever Entertainment Group's own division. Though they still own their production houses Owen Productions, Horror Train Pictures and Lifecases Productions. History On April 4, 2015, The Clever Team, Clever Films and Clever Interactive decided to merge their companies and their operations into one single company and founded Clever Entertainment. Film and Television Their first two productions were television programmes such as the animated family comedy series Bluiens on April 16, 2015, and animated sci-fi action-adventure series Space Babiz on April 27, 2015. On July 9, 2015, Clever Entertainment founded distribution company Max Andrew Distribution to distribute their films and programs to the rest of the world starting with Microsoft Sam The Movie 2. It was founded after Max Andrew closed down Andrew Christian Distribution. They later founded its home video division Max Andrew Distribution Home Entertainment to distribute programs on DVD and Blu-ray Disc. On March 5, 2016, they produced the animated adult comedy series Blomics based on the comic strips by Max Andrew. Later on March 6, 2016, Clever Entertainment acquired another company called Caelan Movies Productions while they were producing Guy The Movie. After the acquisition, they produced films and shows with Clever Entertainment such as Microsoft Sam The Series, Firey's Ten Day Vacation To Hollywood and Little Guy 2. The company later decided to bring back their famous franchise Logo Intro Bloopers back on March 20, 2016, after Max received 200 subscribers on his YouTube channel but was later cancelled after the 20th episode was made due to production difficulties and laziness from Max Andrew himself. Then on September 9th, 2017, Sky Media made a big announcement that Clever Entertainment acquired the company after winning a bidding war against Greenstar Entertainment, Star Pictures and JacobH after he withdrew from Lavon and put his company for sale. They also announced that they would make Sky Studios produce new episodes of Logo Intro Bloopers while Max Andrew would write the script and provide assets to Sky. Unfortunately, on November 17, 2017, Sky Entertainment decided to withdraw the ownership from Clever Entertainment after Max Andrew was accused of creative mismanagement for posting a mixed comment on The All New Fox Logo Bloopers claiming that it was story based and didn't involve a lot of logo bloopers. Max was later found not guilty by Larry from Shiz Oh Network based on the facts that Max has said to him. After this, Sky was instead owned by Stocking Holdings and they continue to own Sky Entertainment and his subsidiaries to this very day. Although Clever Entertainment no longer owned Sky Entertainment, their contract they signed for the continuing episodes of Logo Intro Bloopers was still valid and Sky Studios would continue to produce new episodes of Logo Intro Bloopers. Until later on January 2, 2018, when Clever Entertainment acquired Sky Entertainment's movie division from Stocking Holdings. This included some parts of the television division. This gave the company distribution rights for all of Sky Pictures and Sky Studios films including Ace Jayson: Internet Spy as well as owning worldwide rights to the franchise. The rights were sold back to Sky on March 30, 2018. On December 4, 2017, Clever Entertainment re-launched Owen Entertainment as Owen Productions as a production label for films with a higher rating. This included Horror Train Pictures for horror films. Later on October 22, 2017, they formed another production label Lifecases Productions for documentary films and programmes. On October 12, 2017, Max Andrew decided to formed a holding company called Clever Entertainment Group and took over all of Clever Entertainment's divisions and subsidiaries and became Clever Entertainment Group's own division. Though they still own their production houses Owen Productions, Horror Train Pictures and Lifecases Productions. Video Games After Clever Interactive merged with The Clever Team and Clever Films, Clever Entertainment formed a video game development company called Clever Game Making. On April 19, 2015, Clever Entertainment acquired Laserium Entertainment for an undisclosed amount which gave the company full control over Laserium Entertainment's franchises such as Laser, Gravishift and Microcars. Then on April 23, 2016, Clever Entertainment decided to cease publishing video games and create their own video game publisher called Clever Games. Filmography Films Programmes